Valentine's Love
by EarlGreyLeaf
Summary: Ichigo entered the Cafe on Valentine's Day with a card, thinkin it was the perfect time to confess her love.


MewRavenRainDragon: Hello! This is my Valentine's one-shot fic! I had an awesome day! Somebody sent me flowers at school...unsigned...O.o hmmm... Wonder who it was...? Anyway, Happy Valentine's Day! Here goes!

Disclaimer: Me no owny Tokyo Mew Mew! Only da story! .

* * *

Valentine's Love

By MewRavenRainDragon

Ichigo clutched her card tightly inside her purse to make sure it was still there. She sighed, staring at the front café doors. Today, after work, she would give Ryou this card, showing her love for him. Bravely, she walked inside.

It was Valentine's Day, so Café Mew Mew was decked out in every shade of Pink and red, and even more hearts than usual. Ichigo ran into the back room to change. She smoothed out her work uniform and looked into the mirror to see how she looked. She took a deep breath and dove out front into chaos.

Mint looked up and spotted her,"Ichigo, get over here! I need your help to hang these banners."

Lettuce was unpacking some special china and silverware for Valentine's Day and Pudding was putting them away in the kitchen. Zakuro was washing the tables. Ichigo walked over to Mint and held one end of the banner while Mint climbed up on the ladder to hang her end. Ichigo tried to stay focused, but her mind wandered.

She had no idea why she started to like Ryou. It just happened one day when she was watching him. All the sudden, she just blushed and looked away. He did have those beautiful cerulean eyes and that shining blonde hair... Underneath his tough exterior, he was really a sweet person. Today, she would give him her card. She would tell Ryou she loved him, even if he didn't love her back. Yes, she was throwing herself to the lions. She had dumped Masaya because she couldn't stop thinking about Ryou Shirogane. He had helped her every time she desperately needed it.

"-igo! Ichigo Momomiya!"

Ichigo jolted and looked up at Mint,"What?"

"Pay attention! You almost pulled me off here!", Mint yelled back at her, clutching the ladder for dear life.

"Oh, sorry!", Ichigo gave her some slack on the banner. She saw something move out of the corner of her eye. Her breath caught in her throat as Ryou walked out of the back room. She blushed and looked the other way until he was gone.

After a few minutes, the banner was hung and Zakuro was at the door,"You ready, girls?"

They all nodded. The Café doors opened, and the people came pouring in.

"Happy Valentine's Day and welcome to Café Mew Mew!"

* * *

"Bye, guys! See you tomorrow!", Ichigo waved as the other four girls walked out. She sighed, turning back to face the inside of the Café. She looked down at the card in her hands. Would this be enough? Was it too little? She was going to confess her love to the guy who saved her from Deep Blue's attack and turned her human again every time she bacame a cat.

She walked up to Ryou's room and hesitantly knocked on the door. After a minute, the door opened and Ryou appeared,"Oh, Ichigo. Why are you still here?"

Ichigo's heart was pounding. Her mouth had gone dry,"This is it. Now or Never!", she thought. She blushed and looked looked down. She thrust the card into Ryou's hand, "I...I love you!"

Scared of what he might say, Ichigo turned to run, but Ryou grabbed her arm,"Ichigo..."

Ichigo didn't face him, but kept silent. After a moment, he released her and walked into his room. Ichigo finally turned around when he came back. Her eyes widened. Ryou was holding out a red rose.

He didn't meet her eyes,"This...is for you."

Quietly, Ichigo reached out and took the rose in disbelief. Suddenly, she threw her arms around him,"Oh, Ryou!"

Ryou was starled, but smiled. Ichigo pulled back, wiping a tear from her cheek, smiling. Ryou kissed her and held her tightly.

"I love you, Ichigo."

"I love you, too, Ryou."

* * *

MewRavenRainDragon: Happy Valentine's Day, to all! . This is MewRaven, signing out of another fic! How are you all? It's been a looooong time since I put up a story. I wrote this during school...I just felt like I had to write _something _for Valentine's Day! So, there it is! Enjoy, and plese remember to review! . 


End file.
